


Dear Rossi

by FeliciaBelle



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Family, In Which I Really Need to Stop planning things at 3 am, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-05-28 14:08:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15050810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeliciaBelle/pseuds/FeliciaBelle
Summary: Yugi Writes Letters to his distant father David Rossi telling him about the adventures in Domino.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, I guess this is where I explain stuff. Hate to Tell you but, Three A.M. I was binge watching both shows and came up with this idea. It started off as a joke to my friend. 
> 
> Since Yugi's father is away on business we don't really know much about him.  
> David Rossi Pulls WAY TOO MANY CLOSE CALLS IN MY BOOK! So does Yugi
> 
> So...With that, came this weird crossover. Hope you Enjoy

Chapter 1: Duel 1&2

Dear Dad,

"Or should I say “Dear Special Agent David Rossi" since you’re back at the BAU. Congrats by the way! Mom is proud of you too (even if she doesn't say it out loud.) Suppose I better update you on some things around Domino.

Eight years ago, grandpa gave me this ancient puzzle box from Egypt. It read ‘Whoever solves this puzzle shall be granted one wish!’ I know it sounds silly but it really worked! See there’s this kid in my class Katsuya Jonouchi, he’s a bit...rough around the edges but he has a good heart (even if he enjoyed playing keep away with my puzzle…) heck, he helped me out with dealing with bullies...in his own way...though they usually involve fists…

But! Regardless, my wish for friends came true with Jonouchi-kun. He even loaned me his copy of Love Girls (that Anzu-chan intercepted and...still hasn't returned.)

Okay, those are the positives, the negatives however; See, the night after I solved the Millennium Puzzle, I blacked out. I chalked it up as me being tired since I was up all night but when I got back to school the school thug Ushio seemed to have lost his mind. He was rolling around in leaves and garbage! (Guess he deserved it after trying to extort money from students). Then, just a few days ago this TV producer had someone rough Jonouchi and I up for his "documentary" on bullying...that was when another blackout happened. Next day, there was a news coverage about the guy going into hysterics about the world being pixelated.

I really don't know what's going on. Mom thinks the blackouts are from stress at school, maybe she’s right. Ms. Chono has been tough on everyone with homework...well in any case, I have to cut this short, Jonouchi and I are going to try to get the tape back from Anzu.

Sincerely  
Yugi"

***

David looked at the letter with a hint of concern before voicing out. “Hey Reid! Can a person get a blackout from stress?”

The young profiler looked up from a file with a perplexed expression. “If you mean a Psychogenic blackout, the answer would be yes. Though, it's a term for a blackout that can look like an epileptic seizure or reflex syncope. What are the details of the attack you're asking?”

“Not sure yet.” David set the letter down and stood up. “I have to do a little late night shopping, let me know if we get anything interesting!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who gets to have the fun time of re-reading the manga as well as re-watching criminal minds? Now guess who is going to suffer when I hit season 10. Yeah no, we're not adding on to the pain.
> 
> Anyway, carrying on this silly little thing. Thank you all for the kudos and hits! Let's keep this up!

Chapter 2: duel 3 and 4

_Dear Dad,_

  
_So uh, first off, thanks for the copy of Love Girls. It was great! Jonouchi-kun and I really enjoyed it! Until...grandpa took the tape and hid it somewhere during the second play through...so that happened. By the way is Miss Garcia okay? I mean since the whole getting shot thing, i could mail a card to her?_

_Oh! I got to catch up with my classmate Hanasaki! We don't really talk much, but a few times we do and when we do it's usually about superheroes. (Don’t tell him I said this but, magicians are WAY better than super humans.) We were ‘invited’ to a senior’s karaoke night and the end result? Hanasaki-kun getting beat up, a blackout, and...the bully having some heart problems. I never heard a heart monitor beep so fast before. Is that normal? I don't think so...and he may be bully but having your heart thud that fast? It sounds like torture!_

_Also...uh please don't bring this up to mom or your team but...we had this escaped convict. So this guy, he killed a guard and escaped from prison, and would you believe it, of all the days he had to escape a new burger joint opened! Jonouchi-kun and I were there enjoying the food and visiting our friend Anzu (Okay, we actually followed her to work, technically she's not aloud to have a part time job but, that's our secret. Another thing between us?) and the convict came in and took her hostage! Before anyone could get on the phone for the police, he shot a few warning shots and...well here's where you should probably not bring this up around mom or your team but...he actually recognized me. Sort of. He actually mentioned you putting him away some time ago. I'm not blaming you for any of this, you were doing your job keeping people safe! But uh, because he recognized me...I was forced to get him booze and cigarettes. Needless to say, a blackout happened from the stress and from seeing him strike Anzu. (Call me old fashion but...shouldn't go around hitting women.) When I came to, he was on fire! I asked Jonouchi-kun what happened, he didn't get a good view but he told me the criminal set himself on fire. (Anzu was blindfolded by the man, so she couldn't see what happened either). Right now, we're just trying to calm down and get our stress levels down. Anzu's taking us to yoga to help out so I should probably go now. You take care and tell Miss Garcia I said get well soon!_

_Sincerely_  
_Yugi_

David slammed the letter down and stood up from his desk. The constant occurrences of these blackouts were not normal, not to mention the fact Yugi was in serious danger. Sure, the man set himself on fire, but that was sheer dumb luck. He was going to confront both his wife and son. But not alone.

“Reid! Pack what you need, you're coming with me to Domino!”

Spencer looked over confused. “I'm sorry?”

“I'm not repeating myself. Get packed.”


	3. Intermission/Beginning of Duel 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, we are back in the saddle! Sorry to everyone who were waiting for the next installment of this, had some computer problems and had to go back to Criminal Minds to get our favorite agents in character and had to dig up my manga collection for Yugi and the shadow games. 
> 
> So without further delay here we go.

Yugi sighed as his parents were in the living room arguing, he was left alone with Dr. Spencer Reid as they played cards together while the other two were duking it out.

“Makoto, seriously what the hell is even going on here?” David demanded. “Our son was caught up in a hostage situation! That and what the hell is with these blackouts?”

Makoto sighed and crossed her arms. “David, the doctors aren't sure what's causing this. They think it's psychogenic and that's the only one that makes sense. Everything else is alcohol consumption or concussions, I don't know what else to tell you.” she sighed. “I already talked to the school about his home teacher easing up on her students to ease the stressful environment on the school yard, but that's as much as we can do.”

David looked over to his son then to his wife. “There is something more going on here, you know it too.” he laid a hand on her shoulder. “We're going to be staying for a few days to monitor him, we have international plans on our phone in case the team needs us.”

“Just what are you hoping to find, David?”  
“Anything.” he moved from her and went over to Yugi, he knelt beside him and looked at him. “How are things here?”  
Spencer looked up at him. “I might take him to Vegas, he's crazy good at poker!” He laughed.  
Yugi just smiled. “It's nothing really, I mean, I'm still learning...”  
“You just won with straight flushes five times in a row.” Reid stared at him.  
David laughed. “Yeah that kid has a hand in games in general. Doesn't matter the game, he will always win.” He turned to Yugi. “So, anything I should know right now?”

Yugi's smile fell as he thought about the previous events. “Nothing comes to mind.” He said softly. “Sorry, I wish I knew what happened in those episodes.”  
“Hey.” he placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. “That's why Reid and I are here. Figure out what's going on, and stop this from happening.”

Yugi couldn’t help but to smile. This was great, maybe with his father around the blackouts might come to a halt, especially since they had some kind of doctor with them. Okay, so Mr. Reid wasn’t a medical doctor, but he did have quite the number of PHD’s so he was in good hands. Sure, his mom was still on the fence of the whole situation but, as long as Yugi was getting the help he needed it was fine in her books for the time being.

*******

“Hey Dr. Reid, do you believe in fortune telling?” Yugi asked as he played with a pencil.  
The young agent looked over at that with confusion. “Not really no, why do you ask?”

Yugi looked up at him. “There’s this fortune teller at school, he ‘predicted an earthquake’ and it came true. I called him out on the method he used in his prediction and he sort of cursed me. Saying that I’m going to be devastated by countless letters, whatever that means.”  
“Did another blackout occurred?” concern was in his voice.  
“No, nothing happened.” Yugi promised. “There hasn’t been anything triggering them.”

Reid thought for a while and shook his head. “If you want, I can accompany you to school. Just to monitor from a distance? I mean, you said this fortune teller ‘cursed’ you and there might be a chance he could make the prediction come true. Of course, only if you want me to. I’m here to assist your father in the cause of these blackouts.”

A small thoughtful look crossed his face. “If you think it’ll help, sure. Maybe you could pick up another class or two?” He teased. That got a small eraser tossed at his head in a playful manner.

When the next day came, the two were at class together. Agent Reid kept to the back of the class and watched as everything played out, homeroom and classes were normal. Nothing was out of place, and Yugi was normal as ever. No sign of him blacking out or feint. Stress from school seems to be out the window on cause of blackouts. As the bell rang for lunch, everyone was leaving for lunch. Yugi was the last to leave, as he went to walk out with him he found a book still in a desk. Curious he looked it over.

“Hey Yugi, where’s the library?” Reid called.  
“Not far from here.” Yugi went over to him and took the book from him. “This is due today. Guess someone forgot it.”   
“Alright, we’ll go return it and we’ll meet with your friends for lunch?”  
“Sure! Plus, I’m sure they’ll be interested in what you and dad do for a living.” Yugi smiled and left for the library.

That was the plan at least. The moment they got to the library to return it to where it belonged was when things went downhill. Yugi was on one side of the library and Reid on the other, and everything happened so fast no-one could react. Shelves of books went down like a stack of dominos, Reid yelling and trying to get to Yugi in time and…Yugi standing without a scratch, something about him was different now.

“Yugi…Are you okay?” Reid laid a hand on his shoulder.  
“You were right.” Yugi’s voice was a tad deeper. “And I have a score to settle.”  
“What- Yugi, you were nearly crushed under multiple bookshelves! We need to report this-!”  
“Then you go on ahead, I’ll hand the rest from here.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hoping to make the letters longer as we go along,


End file.
